


Where My Love Lies Waiting

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 5 [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: 5x20, Episode: s05e20 The Untitled Rachel Berry Project, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:Der Entschluss, wieder zusammenzuziehen, hätte für Kurt und Blaine eine große, komplizierte Angelegenheit werden können.Spielt während des letzten Songs am Ende der Folge 5x20'The Untitled Rachel Berry Project'





	Where My Love Lies Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where My Love Lies Waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1634663) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> Der Titel ist eine Textzeile aus _'Homeward Bound'_ von Simon & Garfunkel
> 
> Mein Dank gilt [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile), die wie immer tolle Beta-Dienste geleistet hat <3

 

Der Entschluss, wieder zusammenzuziehen, hätte für Kurt und Blaine eine große, komplizierte Angelegenheit werden können.

Zum Beispiel hätte Rachel genau im falschen Moment davon anfangen können – oder einer von ihnen hätte es in einem Augenblick post-koitaler Verwundbarkeit mit einer unbedachten Bemerkung zur Sprache bringen können. Es hätte sich ganz langsam entwickeln können, mit vielen ernsten Gesprächen über Grenzen, überschattet von Ängsten – von alten und neuen. Der Entscheidungsprozess hätte von Schmerz oder Befangenheit geprägt sein können, darüber, wie sie es diesmal am besten hinkriegen, wo es doch schon einmal schief gegangen ist.

Es hätte wirklich sehr schwierig sein können.

War es aber gar nicht.

*** * ***

 

Blaine, der gerade im Loft auf seinem Laptop die Wohnungsangebote auf der NYADA-Seite studierte, schreckte auf, als Kurt sich neben ihm aufs Sofa setzte. Die Polster senkten sich unter seinem Gewicht und ließen Blaine, wenn auch nicht unfreiwillig, auf ihn zu schwanken. Aber Kurts Hand schwankte nicht, als er Blaine ein Glas Eistee hinhielt.

"Frisch aufgegossen, ganz viel Eis und nur eine kleine Prise Zucker", verkündete er stolz. "Genau wie du ihn magst."

"Danke", sagte Blaine und lächelte dankbar. Das Glas lag kühl in seiner Hand und er nippte erfreut daran. Der Tee war nicht zu bitter und hatte genau die richtige Süße auf seiner Zunge. Er war wirklich _genau_ wie er ihn mochte. Es machte ihn glücklich, dass Kurt das so genau wusste. "Mmmh, perfekt."

Kurt lächelte ebenfalls und warf mit schräg gelegtem Kopf einen Blick auf den Bildschirm von Blaines Laptop auf dem Couchtisch. "Informierst du dich über den neuesten NYADA Tratsch?" Er hob sein eigenes Teeglas an den Mund – sein Getränk enthielt weniger Eis, einen Minzezweig und wahrscheinlich sehr viel mehr Zucker, falls er Kurt ebenso gut kannte, überlegte Blaine.

"Oh. Nein." Blaine nahm einen weiteren Schluck. "Mercedes hat mich gebeten, mir die Zimmerangebote anzusehen, damit ich ihr helfen kann, eine Annonce aufzusetzen, um einen Untermieter für ihr Zimmer zu finden." Er seufzte leise. Er konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass Mercedes monatelang auf Tour gehen würde. Und Sam würde _ganz weggehen_. Es würde seltsam werden, ohne sie im Haus. Es würde richtig einsam werden.

Schließlich war Sam wie ein Bruder für ihn. Er war jetzt schon eine geraume Zeit lang Blaines bester Freund und größter Unterstützer – abgesehen von Kurt natürlich – und sein Weggang würde ein großes Loch in Blaines Leben hinterlassen. Dadurch, dass sie zusammengewohnt hatten, waren sie sich noch näher gekommen. Was er nicht vermissen würde, waren Sams kaum vorhandene Kenntnisse im Wäschefalten oder die Tatsache, dass er, wenn er richtig hungrig war, innerhalb einer Stunde eine ganze Packung Cornflakes essen konnte, so dass nichts mehr fürs Frühstück übrig war, wenn Blaine am nächsten Morgen aufstand. Aber sein großes Herz, das würde er vermissen, sein unbeschwertes Lächeln und seine warmherzigen Umarmungen. Außerdem war Artie beim Videospielen richtig schwer zu schlagen.

"Es wird seltsam sein ohne sie", sagte Blaine, klappte den Laptop zu und setzte sich zurück. "Ich weiß, dass Mercedes will, dass ich den neuen Mieter für ihr Zimmer mit ihr zusammen aussuche, aber ich habe noch nie vorher mit einem Fremden zusammengewohnt." Der Gedanke daran war ihm unangenehm: jemand, den er nicht wirklich kannte in seiner Küche und seinem Bad; vielleicht jemand, dem egal war, wie wichtig seine Candlelight-Dinner mit Kurt waren, oder stille Lernzeiten unter der Woche. Er hatte noch nie mit jemandem zusammengewohnt, dem seine Bedürfnisse egal waren. Aber das gehörte eben zum Erwachsenwerden dazu, erinnerte er sich selbst und rollte die Schultern, um sie zu lockern. Er konnte es schaffen. Und nach einer Weile würden sie Freunde werden und dann wäre es überhaupt nicht mehr seltsam. "Ich weiß. Das ist 'die College-Erfahrung'. Ich meine, wäre ich im Wohnheim, dann müsste ich sogar mein Zimmer mit jemandem teilen. Hier hab ich zumindest immer noch ein Zimmer für mich allein."

Kurt hielt inne und sein Blick fiel zuerst auf Blaines Gesicht und dann auf sein Glas hinunter, aber er sagte nichts.

"Ich habe überlegt, auch bei der Wohnheimverwaltung der NYADA vorbeizuschauen", fuhr Blaine fort, "um zu sehen, was ich machen muss, falls ich stattdessen doch im Wohnheim wohnen möchte. Nur für den Fall, dass mein neuer Mitbewohner schrecklich ist. Ich weiß noch, was für eine schlimme Zeit Rachel hatte, bevor sie mit dir zusammengezogen ist. Es ist also keine perfekte Lösung, aber ich habe so ein Gefühl, als sollte ich mir noch andere Optionen offenhalten."

Kurt nickte bedächtig und betrachtete seinen Daumen, mit dem er in einem eleganten Bogen, die Kondensfeuchtigkeit von seinem Glas wischte. Die Spätnachmittagssonne, die hinter ihm durch die Fenster hereinflutete, tauchte sein nachdenkliches Profil in helles, goldenes Licht.

"Was?", fragte Blaine, denn es war offensichtlich, dass Kurt über etwas nachdachte. "Findest du das eine schlechte Idee?"

"Nein", antwortete Kurt mit leiser Stimme. Er stellte seinen Tee auf dem Tisch ab, setzte sich langsam aufrechter hin und wandte sich Blaine zu. Er bewegte sich mit einem Zögern, das Blaine nicht verstand, aber Kurt wendete seinen Blick nicht wieder ab. "Aber du weißt schon, dass du auch noch eine andere Option hast, oder? Du musst sie nicht annehmen, aber sie ist da."

Blaine runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. "Eine andere Option?"

"Ich will dich nicht drängen, denn _du_ warst es schließlich, der vorgeschlagen hat auszuziehen, aber..." Kurt holte tief Luft und lächelte ihn unsicher an. "Du weißt schon, dass du jederzeit willkommen bist, hier wieder einzuziehen, oder?"

Blaine hielt überrascht die Luft an. Er hatte einen Vorschlag erwartet, wie zum Beispiel mit Artie zusammenzuziehen oder mit einem seiner Mitstudenten, aber nicht das hier. Nicht, wieder bei Kurt einzuziehen.

Er fühlte sich, als würde er plötzlich an einer Klippe stehen, mit der er nicht gerechnet hatte und nun musste er entscheiden, ob er springen sollte oder nicht. Es war, als hätte sich ohne Vorwarnung der Boden unter seinen Füßen aufgetan und als wäre sein Herz in den Abgrund gestürzt. Er wusste nicht, ob er begeistert oder entsetzt sein sollte; seine Gefühle waren irgendwo dazwischen.

Er hatte angenommen, dass sie sich irgendwann in der Zukunft, bevor er und Kurt heirateten, zusammensetzen und ein ernstes Gespräch miteinander führen würden. Oder vielleicht eher eine ganze Reihe ernster Gespräche, um sich darüber klarzuwerden, was es bedeutete, wieder zusammenziehen. Er hatte angenommen, dass sie zunächst klare Grenzen setzen und Wege aufzeigen müssten, um mit ihren Problemen umzugehen, denn das hatten sie beim ersten Mal _nicht_ gemacht und ihre Beziehung wäre beinahe daran zerbrochen. Er hatte angenommen, dass es eine wohldurchdachte, reife Entscheidung sein würde. Er hatte angenommen, es würde kompliziert und schwierig werden. Er hatte gedacht, dass es der unmissverständliche Beweis wäre, dass sie erwachsen waren, wenn sie bereit wären, solche Zugeständnisse und Kompromisse einzugehen.

Er hatte angenommen, es würde ein großer, ernsthafter Entscheidungsprozess sein, der sie endgültig von Kindern zu Erwachsenen machte.

Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Kurt es einfach... anbieten würde. Einfach so.

"Wirklich?", fragte er, als traute er seinen Ohren nicht.

Kurt nickte ohne zu lächeln, aber seine gesamte Haltung strahlte eine verlockende Gewissheit aus.

Blaine schluckte den Kloß herunter, der sich plötzlich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte und versuchte, vernünftig über diesen absolut unerwarteten Vorschlag nachzudenken. Er wusste überhaupt nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Er fühlte sich definitiv noch nicht erwachsen, nicht ganz jedenfalls. Er wusste nicht auf alles eine Antwort. Sie hatten sich nicht zusammengesetzt und alles besprochen. Sie hatten überhaupt nichts dergleichen gemacht.

Aber trotzdem _wollte_ er natürlich mit Kurt zusammenleben; sein Herz fühlte sich von der Vorstellung angezogen wie eine Motte vom Licht. Natürlich wollte er mit ihm zusammenleben. Es wäre so einfach, das Angebot einfach anzunehmen. Er liebte Kurt mit jeder Faser seines Körpers und aus tiefster Seele. Er wollte jede Minute des Tages bei ihm sein. Er wollte jede Nacht bei ihm schlafen. Er wollte zusammen mit ihm aufwachen und frühstücken, die Wäsche machen, U-Bahn fahren, mit ihm zusammen singen und ihn lieben und... und genau das hatte er auch vorher schon gewollt und das war es gewesen, was ihre Probleme überhaupt erst verursacht hatte.

Er zwang sein Gedankenkarussell zum Stillstand und stellte sein Glas sorgsam neben dem Laptop ab.

Wenn er die Motte war und Kurt das Licht, dann musste er sicher sein, dass er sich diesmal nicht die Flügel verbrannte oder sogar noch Schlimmeres. Er wollte nicht noch einmal die gleichen Fehler machen. Er wollte nicht, dass einer von ihnen verletzt wurde. So weit durften sie es nicht wieder kommen lassen. Das durften sie einfach nicht.

Er durfte nichts entscheiden, ohne darüber Nachzudenken, nur weil er annahm, dass Kurt sich darüber freuen würde. Er wollte nicht von Kurt getrennt sein, aber er würde es nicht ertragen, wenn wieder alles in Flammen aufginge – mit einem Kurt, der von Blaine genervt war und einem Blaine, der verletzt und genervt über sich selbst war und...

"Ich habe immer noch die SodaStream Maschine", sagte Blaine, denn daran hatte sich nichts geändert. _Er_ hatte sich nicht geändert, jedenfalls nicht grundlegend. Und wenn er Kurt zuvor in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte, dann (so dachte zumindest ein Teil von ihm) würde er das wahrscheinlich auch _wieder_ fertigbringen.

Vielleicht, flüsterte eine leise, verängstigte Stimme in seinem Kopf, würde sich daran niemals etwas ändern.

"Ich weiß", antwortete Kurt mit einem unbekümmerten Schulterzucken, als wären all seine eigenen Bedenken irgendwie verschwunden. Vielleicht waren sie das auch; es erstaunte Blaine immer wieder, wie Kurt sich seiner selbst so sicher sein konnte wie Blaine es nur selten war. "Das ändert aber nichts daran, wie ich für dich empfinde."

"Aber du _hasst_ sie", erinnerte er ihn. Er durfte sich von Kurts Selbstsicherheit nicht verführen lassen. Er musste diese Sicherheit auch selbst spüren. Er wusste, wie schnell alles schief gehen konnte, wenn er diese Selbstsicherheit nicht hatte.

"Ich hasse nicht _dich_." Kurt strich Blaine mit der Hand über den Arm, bevor er sie wieder zurückzog. Sein Blick war sanft und ein wenig traurig. "Es ist in Ordnung, wenn du nicht willst... Ich weiß, dass du dich hier nicht wohlgefühlt hast. Aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich dich liebe und wann immer du bereit dazu bist, bin _ich auch_ bereit."

Blaine wusste noch genau, wie verzweifelt unglücklich er gewesen war. Er liebte Kurt so sehr und doch hatte er ihn wieder und wieder enttäuscht, ihm wehgetan und ihn verärgert, immer und immer wieder. Er fühlte sich klein und unzulänglich deswegen. Und sich selbst zu vergleichen mit allem, was Kurt und die anderen bereits erreicht hatten... das hatte es nur noch schlimmer gemacht, so als könnte er niemals gut genug sein. Als würde er immer in ihrem Schatten stehen und ihnen hinterherjagen müssen.

So wollte er sich nicht wieder fühlen.

Er _durfte_ es einfach nicht. Er wusste, was dann passieren würde, und das durfte er nicht riskieren.

Aber er hatte mittlerweile seine eigenen Erfolge, erinnerte er sich selbst in dem Versuch, die aufflackernde Panik einzudämmen. Wenn er sich jetzt mit seinen Freunden verglich, dann zog er nicht mehr den Kürzeren. Er hatte seinen eigenen Weg gefunden.

Und er hatte etwas sogar noch viel Wichtigeres, denn er wusste, dass er Kurt trotzdem enttäuschen und verletzen würde, so wenig er es auch wahrhaben wollte, so sehr er sich auch wünschen würde, ihn niemals wieder zu enttäuschen; aber er wusste jetzt auch, dass Kurt ihn trotzdem lieben würde. Blaine _wusste_ es einfach. Er hatte es gesehen. Er hatte gesehen, wie Kurt sich für ihn entschieden hatte, immer und immer wieder über Monate hinweg – in guten und in schweren Zeiten: wenn Blaine ein großartiger Verlobter war und auch, wenn er ein ziemlich unvollkommener Verlobter war.

Kurt _liebte_ ihn. Kurt würde ihn _immer_ lieben. Mit all seinen Fehlern und Schwächen und der SodaStream-Maschine.

Blaine atmete langsam und tief ein, als die Angst und die Enge in seiner Brust verschwanden.

"Du musst nicht ja sagen", sagte Kurt leise aber bestimmt in die Stille hinein. "Du musst nicht einmal nein sagen. Es ist okay. Wir können über etwas anderes reden."

Blaine konnte die Liebe in diesen Worten spüren. Er konnte die Freiheit fühlen, die Kurt ihm damit zugestand. Er konnte spüren, wie Kurt versuchte, ihm nur zu vermitteln, wie er sich fühlte (mutig und ehrlich wie immer), ohne sie dazu zu drängen, zu tun, was _er_ jetzt wollte.

Er konnte spüren wie Kurt ihn liebte – nicht obwohl, sondern _weil_ Blaine so war wie er war. Kurt überließ sich nicht einfach dieser Liebe, sondern er entschied sich für sie, wie er es gesagt hatte. Kurt entschied sich für Blaine.

Blaine konnte kaum fassen, dass er solch ein Glück hatte, aber Kurt liebte ihn und war deswegen gewillt, ihm seine Fehltritte immer und immer wieder zu vergeben – zumindest die, die noch im Bereich des Möglichen lagen, denn auf gar keinen Fall würde Blaine ihn noch einmal betrügen.

Vielleicht brauchte Blaine sich gar keine Sorgen zu machen. Er brauchte keine Angst zu haben. Er musste nicht perfekt sein, obwohl er wusste, dass er nie aufhören würde, danach zu streben. Er konnte sicher sein, dass er nicht noch einmal alles zerstören würde, denn keiner von ihnen würde so etwas zulassen. Er konnte darauf vertrauen, dass Kurt _ihm_ vertraute und sich nicht von ihm abwandte. Er konnte ihnen beiden vertrauen, denn zusammen konnten sie _alles_ schaffen.

Und _zusammen zu sein_ , das war es, wonach Blaine sich sehnte.

"Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Blaine und der Kloß in seinem Hals löste sich zusammen mit seinen Zweifeln in Luft auf.

Kurt nickte und ergriff seine Hand; seine Finger legten sich warm und weich um Blaines. "Ich bin mir sicher, Blaine. Ich weiß, dass wir es nicht immer leicht haben werden, aber wir werden _wir selbst_ sein. Wir _sind_ wir. Wir werden einander nicht gehenlassen, stimmt's?"

"Niemals", versprach Blaine.

"Und wir _werden_ heiraten", verkündete Kurt und etwas in seinem Blick war zerbrechlich und leidenschaftlich zugleich.

"Das hatten wir im letzten Sommer auch vor", erinnerte ihn Blaine. So fest er es wagte, drückte er mit dem Daumen auf den Ring an Kurts Finger, um sich zu erden.

"Ja, aber da war das alles nur ein Traum gewesen. Wir hatten noch nicht gewusst, was es bedeutet", sagte Kurt mit einem seltsamen, fast schon nostalgischen Grinsen. "Aber jetzt machen wir es tatsächlich. Wir verstehen es jetzt besser. Also unsere Beziehung, meine ich." Er legte den Kopf schräg und schaute Blaine aufmerksam an. "Oder etwa nicht?"

Eigentlich hätte die Vorstellung, wieder zusammenzuziehen, für Blaine kompliziert sein müssen, aber das war sie plötzlich gar nicht mehr.

Vielleicht brauchten sie gar keine zahlreichen Unterhaltungen mehr, wurde ihm klar. Sie hatten schon seit Monaten an ihren Problemen gearbeitet. Hatten geredet und geweint, sich gestritten und noch mehr geredet, sich gegenseitig immer wieder ihre Ängste und Frustrationen offenbart. Dadurch, dass sie getrennt voneinander wohnten und immer wieder Zeiten finden mussten, um beieinander zu sein, hatten sie neue Grenzen geschaffen und je mehr Monate vergangen waren, um so öfter hatten sie diese gemeinsame Zeit gewollt. Sie hatten gelernt, die Zeichen zu erkennen, wenn der andere Abstand brauchte und das würden sie nicht wieder vergessen, nur weil es keine zweite Wohnung mehr gab, um sich dorthin zurückzuziehen.

Vielleicht, dachte er mit wachsender Freude, hatten sie die größte Arbeit bereits hinter sich.

Seine Ängste loszulassen, fiel Blaine mit einem Mal schockierend leicht.

Er konnte sich dazu entscheiden, all das wiederzuhaben. Er konnte sich dazu entscheiden, sein Glück nicht mehr von Sorge überschatten zu lassen. Er konnte sich dazu entscheiden, an _sie_ zu glauben – an sich selbst und Kurt; daran, dass sie beide willens waren, daran zu arbeiten und gemeinsam zu wachsen; daran, dass sie einander akzeptierten, auch dann, wenn es nicht leicht war; daran, dass die Kraft ihrer Liebe alles andere bezwingen konnte – und das war so grundlegend richtig, dass es ganz einfach war.

Woran er mehr als alles in der Welt glaubte, das waren sie.

Was er mehr als alles in der Welt _wollte_ , waren sie. Und das hatte er.

_Sie_ hatten es.

Blaine nickte. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und sein Herz begann zu pochen. Er fand kaum genug Luft, um zu sprechen. "Ja, das glaube ich auch."

Kurts hübsche, tiefgründige Augen füllten sich mit Hoffnung. "Dann komm nachhause, Blaine", sagte er leise.

_Nachhause, nachhause, nachhause_. Das Wort echote durch Blaines Gedanken, wie der Rhythmus einer Trommel und erfasste sein Herz. Nachhause. _Nachhause._ Ein Ort, an den er hingehörte. Ein Ort der Sicherheit und des Trostes. Ein Ort der Akzeptanz, wie er ihn nie zuvor gekannt hatte.

Wobei... eigentlich kannte er diesen Ort bereits, denn vom ersten Tag an, als sie sich begegnet waren, hatte ein Teil von Blaine sein Zuhause in Kurt gefunden. _Kurt_ bedeutete Zuhause. Kurt bedeutete Sicherheit und Trost. Kurt bedeutete Akzeptanz. Kurt war alles... oder wenn auch nicht alles – denn das war nicht gutgegangen – so war er doch das Wichtigste auf der Welt.

Und Blaine liebte _ihn_ , mit all seinen Fehlern, seiner Reizbarkeit, seinem 'Vorhang zur Wahrung der Privatsphäre' und was sonst noch.

Was ihm noch vor ein paar Minuten wie eine riesige Klippe vorgekommen war, von der er springen sollte, das war plötzlich nur eine kleine Stufe, so leicht zu nehmen.

Er konnte nachhause kommen.

Sein Herz fühlte sich so groß an, als hätte es keinen Platz mehr in seiner Brust. Selbst das gesamte _Loft_ war zu klein dafür.

Deshalb gab er Kurt die einzige Antwort, zu der er fähig war; dieselbe, die Kurt ihm ein Jahr zuvor auf der Treppe an der Dalton gegeben hatte. "Ja", sagte er und es klang mehr wie ein erleichtertes Lachen aus tiefster Seele als wie ein Wort.

Das freudige Lächeln auf Kurts Gesicht strahlte heller und wärmer als der Schein der Sonnenstrahlen hinter ihm. "Blaine", hauchte er zurück und warf sich Blaine entgegen, um ihn in seine Arme zu schließen, wo er hingehörte.

Blaine schmiegte sich an ihn, Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen und er wusste, dass er die richtige Wahl getroffen hatte. Es machte nichts, dass er nicht perfekt war. Es machte nichts, dass er immer und immer wieder straucheln würde. Es machte nichts, dass sie beide zwar oft das Richtige tun, aber gelegentlich auch Mist bauen würden. Nichts davon war wichtig im Angesicht der Wahrheit.

Blaines Herz war dort wo Kurt war.

Sein Zuhause war dort wo Kurt war und das würde auch immer so bleiben.

Und Kurts Zuhause war Blaine.

Für immer.

**~***~**

**Author's Note:**

> Ich freue mich sehr über Kudos und/oder Kommentare <3


End file.
